<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fall was beautiful by k4i_h4t3_club</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910966">the fall was beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4i_h4t3_club/pseuds/k4i_h4t3_club'>k4i_h4t3_club</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Smp, Short One Shot, did you see the way he looked at the lava, if this is awful no it’s not, log through the pain, no beta we die like men, someone check on tommy jesus christ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4i_h4t3_club/pseuds/k4i_h4t3_club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>//tw: suicide/suicidal thoughts//</p><p>Tommy returned to the bench, fully aware of what would happen if he was caught violating his exile. And he was caught, by none other than Dream.</p><p>Inspired by Tommy’s December 5th stream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fall was beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, i hope you enjoy this! it was originally written for a quick write prompt (hence why it’s so short and bad), but i made changes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy knew where he was. He was in the very land he was exiled from. The very land that he used to call home. Specifically, he was at the very bench where he used to sit beside the person who exiled him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy’s heart skipped a beat before he realized that no matter who said his name, he was dead. Not that it would matter to him. At least he’d get to see someone before he died.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around so his back was to the edge of the cliff and came face to face with none other than Dream. Just his fucking luck, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy, you know the rules of your exile. You know you can’t be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy didn’t respond and instead lowered his head. He tried to tune out what Dream was saying. He tried to brace himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to kill you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy didn’t answer that. The silence was enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy, look at me.” Dream reached forward to touch Tommy’s shoulder, only for his arm to get smacked away. Normally, that would’ve irritated him. But then he just felt bad. Realization had already dawned on him from the other’s prior lack of an answer, why had he continued anyway? God, why was he now feeling remorse?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After several unbearable beats of silence, Tommy finally spoke, his eyes still glued to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Big D. Funny seeing you here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream grimaced at the nickname. It’d been ages since Tommy called him that. He didn’t miss the implications, but he had to admit he missed the endearment. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I hate when you call me that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know a lot of things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like the rules of your exile and the consequences for breaking them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More silence. Mentally, Dream kicked himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy, if you leave right now and never speak of this, I won’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I want to be killed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was Dream’s turn not to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you kill me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought carefully before speaking again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your time to die.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It never is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words hit Dream like a ton of bricks, but he couldn’t explain why. Why the hell did he feel so bad? Isn’t this what he wanted?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy looked up and met Dream’s stare. Dream’s usually cold and piercing eyes were now sad. Tommy’s usually bright eyes were now dull.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kill me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kill. Me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy knew a lot of things. He knew that Dream didn’t like being called “Big D”, he knew the rules of his exile, he knew the consequences, and he knew that, like always, Dream was fucking lying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God damn it, you bitch, just do what you said you would! Oh, I’m Dream, and I think I’m so fucking cool! Oh, I’m Dream, and I’ll fucking kill you if come back to our land! Well, I came back! So now’s the time to follow through! Are you going to kill me or should I do it myself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy, you trying to anger me by faking your own anger won’t make me kill you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy sighed at Dream’s response and looked down again. Of course he was right; he had seen right through Tommy’s act. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream. I don’t care anymore. Please. Just make it quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already said that it’s not your time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy glanced at the edge of the cliff before looking back at Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I guess I’ll make it my time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream lunged forward and tried to grab Tommy’s arms, his waist, his shirt, his anything, but it was too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without hesitation, Tommy had stepped backwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the fall was beautiful. The world was both blurring together and still. Tommy felt suspended in midair. He wanted to feel like that forever, and for a while, it seemed like he would. But all good things must come to an end, and finally, he hit the ground, and the force of the impact shot through him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, he was free.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, everyone! i hope you liked the story; it’s the first one i’ve posted to ao3. if you think i tagged this wrong, please let me know (same goes for any criticism you have)! also please leave comments and kudos, those are very appreciated and cool B)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>